A Communication Service Provider may enable its customers to design and execute marketing campaigns. A marketing campaign may include communications designed by a client and sent by a Communication Service Provider on a schedule or due to a triggered event. Geo-fencing may allow for the execution of marketing campaign activities, such as the sending of communications, in the event that a user is determined to reside within a geographic location.
A Communication Service Provider may setup certain geo-fences for its clients. This may allow the Communication Service Provider to be notified in the event a user crosses between boundaries of any defined geo-fences. A geo-fence may be a location of interest defined by a latitude, longitude, and radius. In the event that a cell phone is configured to monitor geo-fence activity, crossing the boundary defined by the radius extending from a geographic point defined by a latitude and longitude may cause the cell phone to generate a geo-fence entrance report. Similarly, if the same cell phone thereafter moves outside of the radius from the geographic point, a geo-fence exit report may be generated. For example, a user carrying his or her cell phone may walk into a coffee shop which reports to a Communication Service Provider that a geo-fence for the coffee shop has been crossed by the user. After receiving this indication, the Communication Service Provider may send a coupon to the user for the coffee shop through execution of a marketing campaign designed by the coffee shop.
A user's device may need to have knowledge of each geo-fence in order to generate reports to a Communication Service Provider that a geo-fence has been entered or exited. It would be inefficient to download the totality of geo-fences known by a Communication Service Provider to a user device because the Communication Service Provider may have defined geo-fences for many of its clients in many different cities, some of which may not be relevant to the user. For example, a user in Dallas, Tex. may not be interested in downloading and reporting on geo-fence boundary crossings for retail stores, service providers, restaurants, and other locations in Chicago, Ill.